Cocytus
by Pandora Lillith
Summary: Guardians and Reapers; the last line of defense against any threat to humanity. One day an unknown Entity emerges and throws their very existence into peril. AU ByaRuki fic. Rated M for suggestive themes, smut and Fantasy violence.
1. 0: Exordium

**Summary:** Guardians and Reapers; the last line of defense against any threat to humanity. One day an unknown Entity emerges and throws their very existence into peril. AU ByaRuki fic. Rated M for suggestive themes, smut and Fantasy violence. **  
**

**Author's Notes:** I'm writing my notes at the beginning instead of later on, so hope you'll bear with me. This is a new short story I wrote, which I dedicate to my late cousin. To quote; Lana Del Rey's 'Summertime Sadness' ... _"I think I'll miss you forever." _I write what I can't say out loud, so here's to you...

Meanings: _Cocytus - River of Tears. Exordium - Beginning._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**- Exordium -**

* * *

It came hailing down from the Heavens. A punishment for mankind's sins; Hogyoku, an Entity comprised purely of reiryoku. Without warning, there was no reasoning, no negotiation. Only an insatiable craving for power. To reshape the world in order to achieve its idea of perfection.

Hogyoku sought to feed off the life force of Guardians and Reapers, special humans born with unusually high amounts of reiryoku in their bodies. The stronger ones also gaining the ability to obtain a Reaper, a spirit manifestation of a Guardian's soul. Every one unique in both skill and persona, more often than not a mirrored reflection of each other.

War raged.

Called to arms at Sōkyoku Hill, the ground quaked under the crushing footfalls of the Guardians. The sky groaned, dank and heavy. Roars, screeches and dying wails echoed through the battlefield. The Earth was scorched as Hogyoku unleashed torrents of searing energy. Cities were demolished. Then vast hoards of Hollows appeared, spilling out from the Hogyoku's blue and white crystallized form. Mindless beasts driven by bloodlust to annihilate. Still, the fight surged on. Where one Guardian fell, another would take its place.

On a cliff precipice, a female Guardian viewed the scene below, conviction and valor emanating from her warrior's soul. Soon it would be her turn to lead the assault with her division, the Thirteenth Squad.

"This is our World." She said to the man beside her. One hand poised on her katana, uniquely pure-white from blade to pommel. Amethyst eyes gleamed like dancing purple light, and short raven-colored hair swayed about a porcelain oval face in choppy waves to the gusty wind. "If we don't defend it, who will?"

'_You aren't just anyone...'_ He wanted to say, but nothing came out.

It was his duty as Captain of the Sixth Squad to defend the people, irrespective of his own life. And she had just made Lieutenant, despite his misgivings. Perhaps in spite of them through her tenacity and stubbornness. There was no doubt she was skilled, even without having obtained her Reaper. The lieutenant's badge she wore proudly on her left bicep was testament to that.

Seeing her brave smile, his chest tightened. Everything they'd strived for had lead them to this point. Bearing the same responsibility, he could not think of any plausible excuse to prevent her from going. Instead he had chosen to remain behind to stay with her until the last possible moment.

To think that after five years under the same roof, only now was he willing to admit to himself how much she meant to him, that she was the one to melt his frozen heart.

"Rukia, always remain alert."

Nodding sagely, her words were drowned out by the battle cries, nevertheless looking directly at her, he still heard.

"I won't disappoint you, nii-sama."

She didn't know it, but she could never disappoint him, not when she'd given him so much. Never giving up on him though he kept her at arms length, aloof to the point of cruelty. Her persistence paying off until her very presence became his daily torture. Of forbidden desires. Now he cursed the day he made her his sister instead of his lover.

On impulse her right hand reached out and touched his. Normally she would never be so bold, but he allowed it, instinctively sensing her need for comfort. He would not deny her this time. His own seized hers more firmly. A small blush crept over her cheeks as they lingered with interlaced fingers, their first real intimate moment. Cold and delicate mingled with warm and strong.

Then the call to advance sounded out and she shot off into the foray. Byakuya watched her, saw her turn back again and give him the most beautiful smile that set her whole face alight. Opening her mouth to speak, she said something, but the distance between them was too far for him to make it out properly. It could've been his imagination, but he didn't think so.

Forever stamped in his mind, Byakuya lead his own division in the final battle between Hogyoku and the Guardians.

He'd never regretted a thing until that day... He should have told her what she wanted to hear all along. But he couldn't push past his glacial inner walls in time.

Then it became too late...

* * *

_A short Prologue Chapter. The next one is longer. As always, thanks for reading and hope you like it. All comments and feedback are much appreciated. _


	2. 1: Causatum

**Summary:** Guardians and Reapers; the last line of defense against any threat to humanity. One day an unknown Entity emerges and throws their very existence into peril. AU ByaRuki fic. Rated M for suggestive themes, smut and Fantasy violence. **  
**

Meanings: _Cocytus - River of Tears. Causatum - Aftermath._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**- Causatum - **

* * *

Day 366.

Brought to near-extinction, mankind now lived in a post-apocalyptic age. Neo-Seireitei - The last remaining human city. Its enormous walls rebuilt in sekkiseki, a rare stone known to negate all reiryoku, serving as a haven against the Hollows that still prowled the earth. Even in the aftermath of Hogyoku, the battle had been won, but the war was still ongoing.

Folding his map up, Byakuya placed it in the breast pocket of his midnight blue trench coat. To the right his Reaper, Senbonzakura, came up alongside. Exchanging a glance, there was no need for words. In that look, he heard not what he wanted, but the hard truth - Still nothing. He didn't show it, but another piece of him died inside. Empty-handed yet again.

Tomorrow they would search further into the Inuzuri Desert. For now, he'd had no choice but to dismiss most of the scouting party for the night. As usual, Byakuya was waiting for his lieutenant, Renji Abarai to return to their assembly point.

Then two figures came into view from the southern side of the Menos Forest, their elongated shadows warped by the setting sun. Senbonzakura's dark blue gaze swept the duo, unperturbed. Byakuya had the same reaction. He would've expected three figures, not two. His mood turned foul.

Looking a little scratched up and miserable, Renji confirmed what Byakuya already knew. His reaper, Zabimaru paced silently beside him, neither were able to be the bearer of better news.

"Taicho, it's nearly curfew." He managed at last.

"I am aware of that," Byakuya replied.

Annoyed, Byakuya turned away to head back to the Southern entrance before the Keeper of the Red Hollow Gate, Higonyūdō denied them access, even with a valid permit. Rules were rules.

Renji gawked after him. He felt his Captain's pain, searching tirelessly for Rukia. Yet with each passing day the strain and heartache was taking its toll. Long ago anger and hurt had dissolved into a sense of burning grief flickering on the surface, until all that was left was just simply a need to know what happened. To have her memory finally put to rest.

But how much time passed until enough was enough...How deep did pride and unspoken love run?

Breaking him out of his reverie, Zabimaru nudged Renji, showing his impatience with a low growl in his throat. Tilting his head to the side in acquiescence, red eyes glinted softly at the two retreating backs. If they didn't follow soon they would be locked out of the Compound for the night. That happened far too many times for Zabimaru's liking.

"He is leaving." The Reaper's bass voice boomed even as an audible breath. Meanwhile his Master continued to stand there dumbly. "I do not want to spend another night in the desert."

"Eh, what are you worried about? At least you've got fur," Renji grumbled.

That was beside the point. A beast of two forms; the body of an oversized baboon with an orange face, white-colored fur and black markings similar to that of Renji's tattoos; And the tail of a snake, the two acted as individual beings.

Snake reared up and nipped Renji with his fangs.

"Lousy Guardian, just move it!"

Chastised, Renji bolted. Further ahead Byakuya and Senbonzakura had already made it to the gate. He sped up, but it didn't do any good. The Sixth Squad lieutenant couldn't match his Captain's speed.

"Taicho, wait!" He called out, but his plea went unheard.

Oblivious, Higonyūdō raised the gate, then started to close it again with Renji and Zabimaru on the other side, signaling the beginning of curfew. One of four gates allowing access into Neo-Seireitei, it was humanly impossible for anyone apart from the gargantuan Gatekeepers to lift it open. And they were an unsympathetic bunch, adhering to regulation as if their lives depended on it.

In front, Snake lunged forward only to smack face first into hard reinforced metal. Renji caught up and pounded on the door in vain.

"Oi come on...Taicho?!"

Dazed, Zabimaru swayed and fell on his haunches, uttering a growling whimper. Laying prostrate on the dusty ground, Snake was the more vocal of the two.

"I hate you," He rasped.

"Eh, shut up."

Giving up, Renji sat cross-legged next to his Reaper to wait it out. Byakuya would probably leave him out here the entire night as punishment for being late back. Again.

Overlooking the trail of sand beetles scurrying on the ground, deep brown eyes glazed out over the horizon in thoughtful repose. In his mind's eye he could still picture his childhood friend as if she were standing right in front of him. Her face mirrored her emotions in a cascading spiral of happiness, annoyance and everything in between. Her violet eyes a little too large, yet entrancing, and that rosy cupid's bow mouth, easily her most lethal weapon.

What he would give to see her again. She could punch him all she liked...

'_Rukia, it's been a year now... So much has changed since you were here. We're still looking. Never giving up. Taicho... He's different now too. He doesn't say it, but he misses you. I can see it in every Hollow he cuts down. Every herd we come across, we think; Are you here? So you've got to come home before things get worse...'_

Closing his eyes, Renji held her in his memory, riding out the staggering grief in his chest.

_**...**_

Byakuya strode through the stone archway leading to his division quarters, his boots kicking up rubble dust from the patchy concrete-work, the tails of his coat trailing behind him. His sheathed katana belted on his hip swung with each step. His face set in an emotionless mask, slate-grey eyes fixated ahead, unconcerned with everything around him. He couldn't see anything, didn't want to. Only her.

A year had gone by since that decisive battle. He'd lost her then. No matter how many times he replayed it in his head, he didn't know what went wrong. The weight of his failure eating away at his soul, this was his punishment for letting the best thing that would ever happen to him slip through his fingers.

Reaching the door to his Squad barracks, Senbonzakura silently dispersed into thin air to give his Master privacy. Byakuya closed the door and walked over to his desk. Comfortable by today's standards, it still lacked a certain empathy, vibrancy.

A fire burned in the fireplace, filling the usually cold office with warmth, and there was a carefully laid out dinner tray on the table. Ignoring both, he unbelted his katana and placed it on its stand on the mantelpiece. Then he pried his tenkou gloves off, rubbing his bare hands together feeling hers in his that one time. Imagining how soft and cool her fingers were.

But staring down at clammy flesh, there was only him. His jaw clenched. What a fool he was. She wasn't here.

Soon he would be forced to give up his search. He knew it in his heart. Already they had scoured the whole terrain from the forest to the wastelands of the Dead Zone, a vast copse of rotting land unofficially known as the Hollow Graveyard. A constant reminder of the fate of the people; Nothing survived there. By some strength of will, they had persevered even in the face of insatiable power.

And yet he found it meaningless when weighed up against the one that was lost to him.

He opened his desk drawer and took out a hollowed out book. Secure in its missing pages was a well-worn letter, the single page dog-eared and browned from age and tell-tale darkened creases showing the countless times he'd read and reread it. It was a page of Rukia's diary, never meant for his eyes, but it was the closest thing that connected them together. This was real, unlike his memories, fading day by day. This brought it all back and made him believe again that one day he would find her.

His eyes scanning the words on the page, he could envision her as she wrote it; The way her eyebrows knitted together and that cute look of concentration on her beautiful face. The half-moon pout of a rosy pink mouth that dared to be kissed, and wayward locks of hair falling messily over those bottomless violet pools.

Her deepest thoughts. In all likelihood she would be mortified to know that he read it. True, it was an encroachment of her privacy, though he was sure she would forgive him for it; The hurt and pain she felt at his cold demeanor. How he had met her on the streets of South Rukongai, a castaway, and adopted her into his family only to act as if he never wanted anything to do with her;

_**Why did he bother? I often wonder what he saw in me that day... Should I stop caring? Some days I think I should, but then I look at him and see past all that hardened exterior. I see there is a loving man in there struggling to show himself. I think back on that day when he gave me his home, and I am grateful. It was the happiest day of my life. To finally be wanted. So I will keep trying, because I-**_

Misty eyes skipped over the glob of food staining the remainder of the sentence to the next entry;

_**I'm going to fight today. It has been decided. I'm scared, but I can't show it. Nii-sama would be disappointed in me if I fail. So I mustn't. Every day I train to get stronger so that maybe one day he will notice me and tell me that I am worth something...more... It's not foolish, I don't think. Things are better these days. He talks to me now. Just a bit. I wonder if he realizes he has a dry sense of humor? I would die if he ever found out, but I think he's funny, handsome and not half as bad to live with as he wants people to think. Maybe it's a crux, either way, I know my feelings are more than what they are supposed to be.**_

Byakuya stopped reading and folded the page back up. Then he abruptly rose. One year... He was crumbling inside. Eroding away. Alone, half-lidded eyelids grew heavy as his mind drifted into a state of emptiness. He would do anything to feel something.

Discarding his coat, he took off his boots and unbuttoned his uniform shirt, pulling it loose from his belt. Pouring himself a shot of warm sweetened wine, the lean, toned muscles of his torso rippled in the reflection of the bar tabletop, along his cheval mirror glass and finally glaring over a clawfoot bath filled to the brim. Knocking back his drink in one full swig, he set the empty glass on a nearby stand and finished undressing, stepping out of his gunmetal trousers and into the tub.

Hot water scalded his skin, but he didn't care, every swish of movement causing a new shock of searing pain.

Just to feel... Alive.

Lean arms prickled with droplets that gripped the tub's edge, submerging the rest of his body chin-deep. Long wet locks of ink-black hair bobbled on the surface of the water. Watching the steam rise high in wisps, Byakuya began to dream. His mouth pulled back into a slight grimace. Silently, he uttered her name.

'_Rukia... Where have you gone?' _

She appeared like a vision of loveliness, sweet and divine. And she smiled at him as if he knew the answer all along.

'_I'm right here.' _Suspended above him, she reached down to stroke his jaw. He shivered. Melting and trembling under her intoxicating touch. _'I'm right here, nii-sama... Don't you see?'_

He wanted to say that he did see her, but like this, here now, it wasn't real. It wasn't enough. He wanted to tell her not to call him 'nii-sama'. That it didn't seem appropriate anymore. Because a good brother would've protected her better. A good brother wouldn't harbor lustful feelings towards his sister.

Weary eyes closed. Fingers brushed his lips, rendering him languid from the inside out. Throbbing and aching under the heady rush of his guilt-ridden mind. Raw, unbridled compulsion, he was powerless to stop it. He couldn't keep her here - Not yet.

'_I will bring you home, Rukia.'_

'_I know you will...and I'll be waiting.'_

Dissolving into the depths of his subconsciousness, Byakuya reaffirmed his vow to never stop until he found her again...

* * *

Violet orbs snapped open, then squinted as sunlight filtered in through patchy holes in the canvas tent. Waves of desert heat scorching and muggy even though it was still early. Too early. Wrapped up in a roughspun cotton blanket like a cocoon, Rukia stirred awake and kicked out of the covers, disgusted and annoyed. Dry, calloused hands clenched the folds of a thin cotton nightie stuck to her sweat-dried skin as if spray-painted on, her lip quivered slightly. It had felt so real... If she just reached out her hand, he would take it and never let go... But it was just an illusion. He was only in her fitful dreams.

This was her reality; Another day in the Inuzuri Desert. Another sweltering, restless night.

Day 387.

Rukia rose and stumbled to her wash basin, flexing out the aches and pains of stiff muscles. What she would give to have to a proper shower. Hunting around in her knapsack, she pulled out a pair of clean underwear and slipped them on under a pair of leggings, a wraparound skirt and a tunic.

Then picking up her pair of brown leather boots, Rukia stepped out of her tent to see her two companions Shizuku and Homura were already up, fixing breakfast over a small camp fire. Sitting down beside them, she tipped each boot upside down, emptied out the yellowy-brown sand and put them on. Shizuku kept his sorrowful lavender gaze fixed on the flickering flames, his pale skin appearing even more pallid than usual. Homura smiled at her, though Rukia could tell there was something the siblings were keeping secret.

"Did you sleep well, Rukia?" Homura too studied the fire with renewed fascination, her green eyes looked shallow and bleary. "We didn't mean to wake you..."

"No, you didn't," She sighed. Then eyeing the contents of the pan and the crispy remains of whatever animal it used to be, she shuddered, losing her appetite. "We can't keep going on like this. How much food is left?"

Shizuku broke his silence, sounding mournful. "This is the last of it."

"Oh..." Rukia frowned. By her calculations they were still two days away from the nearest encampment - if it hadn't been overrun by now. Information was hard to come by. Survivors willing to share their supplies, even more so. "At least we've got plenty of water."

The siblings nodded. Thanks to Rukia's Reaper, she could make streams of ice and let it melt for water to drink. Though it took some coaxing. Sode no Shirayuki's haughty and cold persona, disliked using her powers in such a trivial fashion.

Not that Shizuku and Homura liked the reminder. Affected by the Hogyoku's power, the duo were part-Hollow, shunned by all as being neither one or the other. Rukia found them and saw their humanity and their desire to protect one another, something she related to with Byakuya. Knocked unconscious while defending the siblings, they took Rukia and fled into the desert, nursing her back to health. All this time the trio had lived a nomadic existence, scavenging for food and supplies wherever they could find them. Most of the time there was nothing. Ransacked villages left to waste by other surviving parties or too damaged to be of any use from Hollow attacks. And they knew that eventually Rukia would want to go home.

"Alright, what is it?" Rukia asked, shifting uncomfortably at the tension in the air.

Shizuku hung his head, his lavender locks drooping further to cover his face, making him look like a purple ghoul. Rukia reached out to touch Homura's hand, suggestively pleading with her to let her in. Immediately she jerked away and her expression turned thunderous.

"You're going to leave us out here alone, then you'll forget we even exist! Because all you want to do is go back to your stupid nii-sama!" Homura screamed, her emotional outburst causing her to levitate in the air. Spiky hair stood out in blonde and pink bolts and green eyes blazed static fire. An inch away from going bestial. "Where was he when you were left to die?!"

"It wasn't like that..." Rukia said quietly, and her shoulders sagged. This same conversation replayed many times.

"You can't go! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Homura, I have to go home. But I told you before, we'll go together. I won't leave you, I promise."

Feeling his sister's pain, Shizuku calmly settled Homura back down again, but her reply was still caustic. "You say that now, but there's no way your people will accept us. We're freaks."

"Don't say that, you're not freaks. My nii-sama is an honorable man. When I was nothing but a starving street rat, he took me in and gave me a home. You'll be safe." Casting a despondent eye at their so-called breakfast, Rukia crinkled her nose. To her, it smelled awful. Like dried meat gone bad. Shizuku slid the food from the pan onto a napkin to let it cool down enough to eat. Rukia couldn't stand it any longer. Getting up, she would try to find more food. "You have it, I'm fine." Gathering her katana, she scanned the horizon. Sand, sand and more sand, stretching for miles as far as the eye could see. "There's got to be something, somewhere..."

At that point, Shizuku turned to his sister, who scowled back. "We should tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Homura shook her spiky blonde and pink hair, displeased at her brother's forthcoming nature but he didn't like keeping things from Rukia. Not when he held so much affection for her.

"We saw some scavengers over the next rise, so they might have a camp nearby."

"It's worth a shot. Do you have enough energy to teleport us both?"

"Yes, I think so." Rukia smiled properly for the first time that morning. Shizuku grinned shyly back, lighting up his whole face. She blushed. Having never seen him smile before, it made for a nice change. Standing tall, his white ragged kimono exposed his lean and gaunt frame, a yellow belt tied at his waist was all that was keeping his clothes from falling off. His toes squelched in the sand as he walked barefoot to Rukia's side. "Take my hand."

Holding his bony and waxen-like fingers clasped in hers, she reassured Homura. "We won't be long."

"A promise is a promise." Came a somewhat hostile reply. She knew the reason for her brother's admission was due to him wanting to repay Rukia in kind for all of her hard work in keeping them together this long. And her attitude towards other people in general was bitter from experience. Not the least bit diplomatic.

Then in a cloud of purplish-black smoke, Shizuku and Rukia disappeared.

**_..._**

Checking their whereabouts after each teleport, Rukia clung to Shizuku tightly, the rising feeling of giddiness overriding the dizzying sensation. He grew paler still, but continued on, affirming every jump with a brief nod. Until he staggered to his feet. Rukia crashed down with him in the sand, cradling his body in her arms.

"Let's rest for now. No use overdoing it," She cajoled.

Wracked with a nasty fit of coughs, his entire body shook. Rukia anxiously looked around, almost second-guessing herself as she caught sight of the camp they were searching for. There was no telling from this distance if they would be agreeable or not, and she didn't want to risk leaving Shizuku by himself. Summoning her Reaper, she sent Sode no Shirayuki to scout ahead.

It wasn't long before Sode no Shirayuki returned. A glimmer of white and pale blue light, her beauty shone against the garish reddish-brown desert land, unaffected by Mother Nature or the needs of man. She wasn't alone. Alongside her walked a masked Samurai in full body armor, his long dark brown hair spilling out from a plated helmet fashioned in the design of a half-cherry blossom. Rukia's stomach did somersaults. Violet orbs widened in stunned surprise. There was no mistaking whose Guardian this Reaper belonged to. And it could only mean that Byakuya was nearby. What on earth he was doing out here was a different story...

All of a sudden, they were surrounded by a swarm of pink glowing petals. Shizuku raised his head to stare into a pair of cobalt blue dispassionate eyes. Then Rukia was forcibly torn from his arms; Sode no Shirayuki asserting herself over her Mistress; followed by cries of protests. Before his malnourished mind could make sense of what was happening, he felt a sharp prick, then another...over and over again, blinding and slashing with fatal quickness. Streaks of blood trickled down his face and into his cupped palms.

Rukia's screams shattered the humid desert stillness as she was dragged away.

"NO! STOP IT! DON'T KILL HIM...!"

In that moment, their eyes met. The fear in his, the agony in hers. She mouthed a verbal oath; _"Go! I'll come back for you."_

Gathering all the force he could muster, Shizuku teleported away before he became dead meat.

* * *

Byakuya had long-awaited this day. Had nearly given up hope of ever finding her again - Alive at least. Everyone had said in no uncertain terms that his vigilance would only lead to further torture. That he was fooling himself, and that perhaps it was time to face the insurmountable truth, as difficult as that may be.

Holding the handheld receiver of the CB radio in his vice-like grip, Byakuya listened to the saccharine female voice, growing frostier by the second. Following protocol, he'd notified Central Command at Neo-Seireitei after news of Rukia's discovery reached his ears, but he wasn't given the pleasure of celebrating yet.

"_-That is good news. HQ will be notified immediately. Once your convoy reaches the city gates a medivac squad will be dispatched to conduct a full physical. In the meantime you are under orders to keep Guardian Rukia quarantined."_

"For what purpose?" Glowering at the injustice. His search team was twenty days out from Neo-Seireitei. That meant twenty days Rukia would be treated as a virtual prisoner.

"_Damage control, Captain," _The clerk responded patiently, _"We understand this is a delicate situation considering you are kin. For the safety of Neo-Seireitei and all of its inhabitants we must stick to regulations. Provided she isn't carrying the hollow virus, a full pardon will be granted."_

"I pose sanction to carry out the test here. She is my sister, therefore the responsibility is mine."

There was an audible pause on the other end as the clerk deferred his request to her Commanding Officer, ensuring no rules were being violated. Byakuya knew there wasn't. The good thing about rule-bending was knowing where to pick out the loopholes. The clerk soon came back on the line, though she sounded less than happy.

_"Permission approved. Fair journey, Captain Kuchiki... We gladly await your return."_

Ending transmission, Byakuya read between the lines. In sparing Rukia house arrest, he'd just given HQ cause for suspicion. Proving that the old regime had died with Hogyoku yet it seemed the new one was just as unrelenting.

Ignoring the little voice inside his head saying this was just an excuse, Byakuya left the makeshift communications shack to walk the mile he'd dreamt of for over a year...

**_..._**

Hugging her knees to her chest, Rukia rubbed at sore eyes, worried and confused. Hoping like hell that Shizuku managed to escape. She'd thought she saw his aura evaporate, but amongst those deadly pink razors, it was hard to tell. Her mind drifted to Homura. Irrational at the best of times, she would think Rukia had abandoned them. Or worse, conclude that she had been right all along; Hybrids would never be accepted in any society.

Guilt weighing heavily on her heart, she tried not to dissolve into an emotional mess, jumping at every footfall of people passing by the makeshift lock-up she was in. All of her questions were met with silence. She was given a plate of food and iced tea, but she didn't touch it, her version of protesting against yet another round of silent treatment.

Eventually, Rukia called out to her Reaper. Sode no Shirayuki appeared at long last, dissent showed in her icy blue eyes. Though beauteous in figure, her nature was every bit the Ice Maiden.

"Just tell me why..."

At this, Sode no Shirayuki looked apathetic at Rukia, disappointed and feeling unappreciated.

"I see I have caused you pain, though I do not know how. My intent is to only act in our best interests. It seems you do not," She replied in her soft, arctic voice. "Have a care, Guardian. That you would deem me fit to reside with Hollows not only shows disrespect, but your lack of understanding. And I have waited too long to be reunited with my mate."

Rukia shook her head, dumbfounded. She couldn't mean her nii-sama... Swallowing hard in a throat as dry as sandpaper, she fought to dampen the jealous feeling in her gut. Human and Spirit relations weren't exactly taboo, there just hadn't been a case of one yet. But why Byakuya? Anyone but him- Is that why their relationship had failed to blossom fully?

"I don't understand, you've never met him before now."

"What you say is truth, and that is through no fault of mine. How long was I calling? How long did it take for you to say my name and bring me forth? All that time, I saw, I waited, I felt. You may choose to deny your true feelings, why must I do the same?"

Then if Rukia wasn't mistaken, she saw the faintest tinge of pink on Sode no Shirayuki's cheeks, putting an end to another misnomer; Reapers had emotions too.

"Does nii-sama know how you feel?"

"Yes, he is aware."

"And-?" Rukia had to choke the question out, but she had to know. Squeezing her eyes shut, her heart jumped and skipped a sunken beat.

"He accepts our wish to be happy together-"

But Sode no Shirayuki didn't finish her sentence, vanishing into thin air.

Rukia soon learned why. Looking towards the door flap as a figure entered carrying a portable medi-kit. A gasp caught in her throat. After 387 days, she finally saw him. He looked older, sterner than how she remembered. More wary. Colder. Gone was the Shihakushō garb, Captain's haori and even his kenseikan, white hairpieces depicting his noble lineage, replaced with a midnight blue regiment jacket, matching uniform trousers and military cap bearing an insignia she didn't recognize. A long obsidian trench coat polished off the ensemble. Austere and orderly, it didn't dampen his attractiveness, if anything it was enhanced.

Slate grey eyes narrowed a fraction, darkening with an emotion akin to remorse, only to disappear a split-second later. For all she knew, she could've imagined it. But then something didn't quite make sense; Why would Sode no Shirayuki leave at his arrival? Rukia balled her hands into fists to keep them from shaking, shame turning into fury.

"Nii-sama, before you say anything, I didn't know, but if you let me go back for my friends you can have her. I won't stand in your way..." Her voice sounding quakier with each syllable.

Byakuya simply glared at her. He didn't have a clue what she was on about, nor had he expected this kind of truth. Emaciated and clothed in the ragged dregs of a nomadic peasant, Rukia bore the ravages of the desert in full force. It reminded him too much of the first time they met. And to find out that all this time Rukia had been in the company of a hybrid Hollow, the very enemy they fought against... Hurt.

Observing the tray of untouched food, a flicker of a frown crossed his face.

"Do you have desert fever..." Baritone words rolled off his tongue like licking water almost sensual in its intensity. She was about to reply when he continued, "...Sister?"

It froze her all over. He hadn't called her that before - not quite in the same way as he did now - scathing if it weren't for those empty slate grey eyes. One word, and she felt the chasm between them. And throwing it back in her face like that? The sadness was crushing.

"No, I don't have desert fever!" Rukia snapped. Byakuya arched an eyebrow. Without realizing, she was on her feet, hands planted firmly on her hips. "That's not even a thing...!"

Sizing her up, Byakuya placed a hand on her forehead. Blushing a deeper shade of crimson, they weren't prepared for the chemical attraction that passed between them. Staring directly at each other, his palm lingered a moment too long, then trailed down to caress her warm cheek. Touching, feeling creamy skin under his fingers, he felt her shiver and pulled away. Braver now like a broken spell, Rukia shook her head to think straight. Mentally chiding herself for reading too much into a natural, tender moment. She must look like a right mess.

"You're refusing to eat," He said carefully.

"How can I when my friends are out there probably thinking I've abandoned them? Please, let me bring them here. I promised."

"No, I can't allow that."

"Nii-sama?!"

"Hollows are savage beasts. There is no telling what a Hybrid can do or how much of a threat they pose." Inwardly becoming irate. It was as if she didn't care about him at all. Then again, what was he expecting? Have her hug him and say that she missed him too? Was he really that much of a fool? "The risk far outweighs the value," Byakuya finished at last.

Disbelieving, she could see he meant it, and quickly weighed up her options. Every minute that ticked by was another minute separating life and death, of that she was certain. But there wasn't a lot she could do; Even if she managed to get past the Captain of the Sixth Squad, he outmatched her in fighting ability and could outrun her like a bloodhound to a rabbit. The fact that she wasn't in peak physical condition didn't matter one tiny iota. Still...

"I'm sorry, but my mind's made up. You can either stop me or pretend you never saw me."

Scrambling for the door flap she was abruptly halted by the statuesque figure of Senbonzakura, arms locked rigidly at his sides. He shook his head in a silent gesture of 'no'.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Rukia muttered. She wouldn't dream of crossing swords with the Reaper - Suicide wasn't on her list of 'things to do' at any given time.

Byakuya ground his teeth. Livid. He breathed a sigh to steel himself.

"Do not ask me to give you up when I've only just found you."

Rukia instantly stilled by his admission. The way he said it made her want to believe that he really did care about her. Wondering if he had missed her as much as she'd missed him. Taking the chance, she tried once more, "Nii-sama, please listen to me. Shizuku and Homura aren't savage beasts. They're just a brother and sister looking out for one another. And they're scared. If there was any danger I would've been dead by now... I owe them."

A debt of gratitude; If it was hers, it was his as well. Nor could he deny her reasoning. He'd given up a year to search for her - He'd give up everything just to keep her by his side.

"My answer is still 'No', however I will allow these Hybrids to stay with us on a trial basis. Once we reach the city though, they will not be permitted to enter. What will you do then?"

"Thank you, nii-sama, that's all I'm asking. But I have to go. They won't trust anyone else."

Byakuya had a solution for that as well. "Send your Reaper. Senbonzakura may accompany her." Then turning to his own Reaper, his look was stern. "I trust you understand there is a time and place for everything...?"

"Understood, Master. Our duty comes first." Senbonzakura replied and bowed his head.

Just then, Rukia felt a rush of tenderness that could only be coming from Sode no Shirayuki. Also she swore below his mask Senbonzakura was a shade red. Bemused, it took a moment for her to catch up. Rukia broke out in a wide beaming smile as she connected the dots and waved a finger at Senbonzakura.

"Wait a minute... You and Shirayuki? Um...are friendly...?"

Senbonzakura's cheeks tinged redder, not saying a word. He didn't have to. Rukia sensed within herself that she hit the nail on the head. And nothing pleased her more. She was so certain Sode no Shirayuki had meant her nii-sama.

"Oh, I thought-" Pointing her finger at Byakuya, she stopped herself.

His eyes narrowed instantly. "You thought what?"

"Nothing." Rukia said with fake sweetness a pitch too high. Stifling giggles with the back of her hand. Summoning her Reaper finally, she was all smiles. "Shirayuki, you know what to do. Be safe."

"Yes, Rukia. We may not agree, but I will do as you ask."

With that Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki left the tent to retrieve the Hybrids. Staring after them, she turned to see Byakuya looking at her intently, the hint of a smirk touching the corners of his mouth. Rukia raised an eyebrow in question.

"Whatever drew you to the conclusion that I would have a relationship with a Spirit?" He remarked, almost amused. "We're not even the same species."

Unable to contain herself any longer, Rukia tackled him in an embrace and buried her head in his chest. Byakuya hugged her back and enjoyed the feel of her in his arms at long last. She had lost so much weight that it took a conscious effort not to get cut up about it.

"I missed you so much, nii-sama. You have no idea."

"As did I, Rukia."

They'd waited thirteen months for this moment. Enfolded in each other's arms, an eternity seemed to pass. Eventually Byakuya let go and motioned to the tray of food. "Eat something."

Relenting, Rukia picked out a peach and a handful of dried figs to nibble on. Met with a vexed look she shrugged, feeling cheeky. "What? You said eat something."

Moving on, he opened the medi-kit and started arranging the instruments on the table. She polished off the fruit and stood beside him, curious to know what it was all for. Byakuya took a white robe from a travel case and handed it to her. The clothes she was in were only worthy to be incinerated.

Rukia accepted the robe without a word and went to change, putting her back to him. She didn't feel self-conscious in the slightest. In the desert, privacy was a luxury she'd learned to live without. Focusing his attention elsewhere, it took a moment for him to register that she was speaking.

"Did we lose the war?" Rukia repeated.

Byakuya turned to look at her and thought how best to answer. To him, it was all a matter of one's point of view.

"Hogyoku is defeated, and we have prevailed. A vaccine for the Hollow virus is currently in development..." He trailed off when he could tell by Rukia's expression that that wasn't quite the answer she was expecting.

Closing the distance, she stood over him and tentatively placed a hand on his arm. Byakuya could make out her petite womanly curves through the flimsy fabric; Imagination didn't even come close. She was lithesome and perfect.

"What about you, nii-sama? How are you?"

"I am..." Pausing a moment to think, no one had ever asked him outright. He was well aware that he wasn't the approachable type. "...The same as I have always been."

Rukia smiled in acceptance, though he saw a twinge of disappointment in her eyes. She didn't really believe it was as simple as that. It wasn't. He was so used to always being on his guard.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

He knew she was talking about what happened to her. But of course he blamed himself. How could he not? She was his. To have. To care for. To love...

Casting formality aside, Rukia sidled closer and linked her arms around his neck. Holding his gaze steady, she was adamant. "I could never blame you... Isn't that enough?"

Byakuya didn't respond, but she could tell it had gotten through. Rukia turned her head to the table and announced she was ready. It hadn't taken her long to figure out what needed to be done. So much had changed, but they were still here. And that was all that mattered.

Soon she would be home - Though now reunited with Byakuya, she already was.

* * *

After taking the tube of Rukia's blood and sealing it in a sterilized zip-lock bag, Byakuya had the uneasy task of doing a full physical examination. All of his findings had to be recorded. Following the guidelines of the test, he was both tense and relieved to be conducting it himself. The thought of anyone seeing _his_ Rukia in such a compromising state drove him mad.

Checking her back, Byakuya's expression hardened. She was too thin. Old bruises faded purple and green dotted the surface. He lightly touched her back. Rukia hissed at sore, tight muscles. Too many nights sleeping it rough, too many days trekking through sandy dunes. She looked at him, mutely asking for relief.

Gently rubbing circles on her skin with the pads of his fingertips, Byakuya felt her aching muscles succumb under his careful manipulation. Kneading and working out the knots until her discomfort ebbed away. Aesthetic and pleasing, a small moan escaped her lips. He went still. Realizing what she had done, Rukia bit her lip and turned her head, hoping her mishap wasn't the reason he'd stopped.

But it was.

Their gazes locked. Glossy slate grey eyes drowning in scintillating pools of violet.

'_Would it be so wrong?'_ She seemed to plead, losing her inhibitions.

It unravelled him. Seduced by a fantasy long yearned for and enticed as her body bent, surrendering to his touch so easily, Byakuya caved.

There were other ways.

To keep her innocence intact.

Parting her mouth ever so slightly, Rukia reached for his hand and brought it to her lips, brushing his fingers with soft kisses. He didn't stop her. He knew he should, but he didn't.

A craving set in.

She grew bolder.

Pushing herself upwards onto the table, she let her robe fall around her waist. Exposed, his eyes blazed with desire, watching steadily as she guided his hand down her neck and collarbone to her bare breast.

Again, he didn't resist.

Rising up, he fondled her small, yet supple and perfectly rounded breasts, rolling one pink nipple between thumb and forefinger. Seized by the sudden arousal she bowed her back, exhaling a sharp moan. Her eyes closed, and head flung back. Her fantasies hadn't done her justice. Blindly scrambling to bring him closer to her, she gasped as he took her breast in his mouth, sucking and teasing her with his tongue. Her knees buckled and spread apart. Tingles ran up and down her body. She felt hot. Desirous.

The heat rising in him. Kissing between her breasts, trailing a line down to her navel, feeling her skin pulsate beneath his lips.

Then Byakuya looked up. Gazing at her enraptured face that was conflicted with lust and shame, guilt clawed at his heart. He should stop, he thought, but he couldn't. That look he'd seen only in his dreams, was now a reality.

Rukia opened her eyes, glazed in suspended animation. She didn't want him to stop now. Hungry and desperate she leaned forward and captured his mouth with a kiss. One, then more, until she could feel his control give in to desire. Fervent fingers grasping to touch.

'_I've wanted this for so long...'_ The same thought, though they didn't say it. Didn't need to.

Laying her back further, Byakuya kneed her thighs apart wider and gripped her hips. Already her womanhood was glistening with wetness. Her face flushed red. Bringing his mouth down around her, he kissed her at first, then slipped his tongue inside, licking in and around her sweet spot. Long, wet strokes probing in lascivious fervor. Rukia clamped down on the side of her mouth to keep from crying out. Descending into the depths of passion. Grinding down around him, moans ripped from her throat in ragged gasps. Byakuya stilled.

"Don't make a sound," He whispered.

Rukia grabbed the closest thing she could reach and nodded.

Plunging deep inside her once again, his tongue flicked and rolled, pushing her to the brim faster and faster. She tasted so good. Grabbing fistfuls of his hair, Rukia's moans were drowned out by the fabric of a balled-up hand-towel. Clinching her legs around his neck, her heels skated over his shirted back.

All too soon she could feel the climax edging closer. A part of her wanted to tell him to slow down, but the desire was too strong. And their timing wasn't exactly great. Someone could walk in and catch them. It had to be quick. Yet the thought titillated her.

Then a mind-blowing orgasm sent her into overdrive. Fingers clenched in silky long locks. Back arched taut and teeth ground on cloth as she quaked and shuddered. Lapping at her juices, he rode her out, then rose up. Slowly and achingly planting moist lips on damp skin, savoring every inch. Tangy like spiced honey.

Standing tall, Byakuya caught her expression curled in the remnants of climax. Opening heavy-lidded eyes, she smiled, reminding him how much he'd missed that smile. But he stopped her hands reaching for his belt buckle, flatlining their moment. Gathering her robe to cover her back up, he had gone as far as he was willing.

"Forgive me, Rukia."

Her face dropped, then scrunched up into a broken frown. This was the part she was dreading.

"Oh no...no, no, no. Don't take this away..." She pleaded, cupping his face in her hands. Brushing his lips across her splayed fingers, he kissed them softly. Still, the darkness rained heavy in his eyes. His shame and guilt apparent. He was being selfish.

"What is it? What are you thinking?" Rukia felt him pull away. Sensing, rather than knowing a decision had been made, she fought to keep calm. "We've done nothing wrong."

'_Not...yet...' _Byakuya thought.

But even that sounded lame. He'd crossed the line many times in his head.

"If you thought you might regret it, why the hell did you bother touching me in the first place?" Her accusatory tone cut into his mental chiding, laced with anguish.

"To say that I regret it, would be a lie."

"Then?!" Half-way between a relieved sigh and a shriek. Trying to see it from his point of view, she grasped at the most likely straw. "You're worried about what people will think-"

"-No," He said flatly.

Silence was golden; Not in this case. Rukia mustered what remained of her dignity and hopped off the table, pushing past him a little unsteady on her feet.

"Well, let me know when you figure it out, because right now I feel like utter trash...!"

"Rukia, that wasn't my intent."

In thinking to spare her more pain, he was only causing more damage. Still, it didn't change his mindset; Her affection for him was merely an infatuation. A misguided comfort; She would forget her fancy when she fell in love for real. Until then, he wouldn't deny the pleasure of taking whatever he could get. For as long as he could.

Rukia met his passive gaze. She had to know once and for all. "I want this... Do you?"

"Yes. I would be lying if I said otherwise." Byakuya answered honestly.

That was all she wanted to hear. About to steal a kiss, they were interrupted. A rookie Guardian rushed into the tent to alert Captain Kuchiki, blinking curiously at Rukia dressed in a robe even though it was barely midday.

"Taicho, Hollows are attacking!"

Reacting instantly, Byakuya didn't want Rukia anywhere near a fight in her current condition.

"Stay here," He said firmly.

"Yes, nii-sama." Responding automatically. She didn't have the energy to argue, thinking a rest was what she needed now. Nor could she wait to soak in a hot tub. Managing a brief nod, her eyes told a different story; _'Come back in one piece.'_ Watching as Byakuya grabbed his katana and left, oblivious to the conflict raging inside him. Behind closed doors; Their tryst was their secret.

Hot on Byakuya's heels, the rookie Guardian had to run a little to catch up. He'd heard the buzz around camp that Captain Kuchiki's adopted sister had been found and with that their search was over. Once the all-clear was given they would go home. Newly enlisted into the Shin'ō Academy this was his first meeting. And she was definitely a looker.

"Is that your sister, Taicho?" Wearing a goofy grin he didn't wait for a reply. Not that he was going to get one. Byakuya didn't feel the need to respond to stupid. "Do you know if she is interested in anyone?"

Clearly the rookie didn't know his Captain very well. Grinding to a halt, he was blasted with the full power of the infamous Kuchiki death glare.

"Her interests are none of your concern." Byakuya spoke in sub-bass tones that was enough to send wolves scampering. "And if you wish to keep your tongue in your mouth, Peasant, you will not speak to me of her again. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, Sir-! Taicho!"

**_..._**

Restless, Rukia had decided a proper bath could wait until after lunch with Byakuya. To pass the time she tried on her new Guardian's uniform; A black military-style jacket with silver loopholes for buttons, white starched blouse and a black lolita pleated skirt, complete with black combat boots and stockings. A silver patch bearing Neo-Seireitei's insignia with the number **13** was sewn onto the sleeve of her left arm jacket; Byakuya wore the same only his was gold to depict his Captain's status.

She did a little sashay in front of the mirror and liked what she saw. Still blissfully reeling from her sexual awakening with Byakuya. How glorious it felt having him touch her like that. It was their new beginning. A taste of a deeper love they would share from now on. Even if she wanted to, she knew there was no turning back now.

Musing to herself, a fizzing pop came from just outside the large tent. She passed it off as nothing until she heard a hiss.

"Psst Rukia."

Poking her head out of the window flap, Homura's face beamed back at her.

"You made it!"

"Where's your nii-sama? Is he with you?"

"He's gone to-" _'-Fight Hollows.' _In an effort to remain politically correct, Rukia didn't say it aloud. "But he'll be-"

Homura stopped listening. Reaching inside the tent window she grabbed Rukia's arms and pulled her outside, eyeing the uniform with some distaste. Rukia went with it, though her friend was starting to worry her.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"We're breaking you out," Homura said simply, like it should be obvious. "I knew you weren't abandoning us, that you were captured."

Caught in Homura's surprisingly death-like grip, Rukia felt herself getting dragged away as they made a jagged beeline for the west side of the Guardian Encampment. But this was all wrong. She dug her heels into the dirt and yanked on the Hybrid's hand until she was forced to let go. Smile disappearing, Homura shot daggers at Rukia. Mistrust and insecurity never far from the surface of her mind. Violet eyes narrowed into a wary glare.

"You've got it all wrong- Where's Shirayuki? She was sent to bring you here-"

"-Your people attacked us," Homura said bitterly.

From around the corner of a cluster of one-man tents, Shizuku appeared, his pale flesh covered in lacerations too numerous to count. He looked at her mournfully. Rukia couldn't be more sorry if she tried, though somewhat relieved to see he was alive.

"I'm sorry, I know, but that was just a misunderstanding. I talked to Nii-sama and it's all been sorted."

"If he returns." Homura and Shizuku exchanged a dark look, the siblings mentally arguing with one another.

Now Rukia was really worried. "What do you mean by that?!"

"The Hollows, we-" Shizuku started, swiftly silenced by his sister, annoyed. And Rukia's non-compliance was making her angry.

"You promised...!"

"I know I did, and I'm not breaking my promise," Rukia tried to reason.

"LIAR!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Prove it. Come with us."

"We can't go on living without you, Rukia," Shizuku moaned, yearning to be reunited with her. His speech garbled by the cuts and bruises along his jaw. Dark red, purplish-black and sickly yellow-green against stark white.

Her heart went out to him. Rukia tried to coax Shizuku to follow her back to the main camp. "There's food, shelter and medicine here. Shizuku, we can treat your injuries-" She'd almost gotten Shizuku to her side when Homura stopped him again. Rukia had to force herself to bite back the onset of rising panic. Alarmed, she'd never known the siblings to act so strange. "Where is Shirayuki? What did you do?" Still, she didn't get an answer. Latching onto her in a three-way rope of limbs, Rukia protested, "There must be a way we can work this out. Try, at least."

"There isn't!"

"We only want to be with you, Rukia," Shizuku murmured.

Rukia didn't like the way he said it - Didn't like the track this was heading down. She tried to think, and couldn't. Her mind drew a blank.

Sandwiched between the siblings, things got weirder. Homura raised a hand to caress her tenderly on the cheek, making her shiver. Shocked at how burning hot they were. Their noses nearly touching, Homura began licking the side of her face, down her neck and back up to her ears. Wet, long strokes rough as dry bark. With desperate fingers, Shizuku tore at Rukia's blouse exposing her nakedness underneath. She gasped and jerked, trying to break free of their deadly ménage à trois.

Fear began to set in; It was no use.

"No, stop it... Please, don't...!"

"Feed us, Rukia."

"Join with us. We'll be one and the same. Forever and ever."

Sluggish now, they dragged her to the ground and devoured her. Shizuku nuzzling and sucking at the softness between her breasts. Rukia froze in terror, violated. Then she choked as a sharp jolt of pain shocked her system; Claw-like nails raked a thin bloody trail over her heart. He fell on the blood hungrily, smearing her flesh with his saliva. Digging his fingers into the incision, Rukia thought she would die, tasting blood and mucus at the back of her throat. Homura pried Rukia's slackened jaw open wide and devoured her mouth to suffocate her hellish cries.

Engulfed in a purplish-black light, Shizuku and Homura evaporated into clouds of spirit particles, and dissolved into Rukia. Struck by the strange force, her body screamed, threatening to pull itself apart. She thrashed and jerked in agony - Split into three.

"_Don't fight it..."_

"_This is meant to be...'_

Rukia heard Homura and Shizuku's voices inside the conclaves of her mind, clawing at the walls of her consciousness.

"No... No..."

Her breath staggered, gripped in the thrall of their possession. Rolling over onto hands and knees, she crawled through the convulsions, struggling in vain to reach Byakuya. But their force was too great. She was powerless to stop it. In a final blast of power they combusted together to form one being.

Rukia was thrown to the ground. Splayed out in the dust twitching violently, her breathing was reduced to ragged puffs. Until that too petered out. And she became still...

Gliding over her like running water, every pore in her body shifting and changed. She felt scorching hot, then blizzard cold. Eventually a numbness settled over her. Reptilian-like eyes shone Shizuku's lavender, her hair grew several inches and turned a pale lilac color. Skin paled to ghostly white.

She couldn't move.

Her life as she knew it...was over.

A single tear slid down her cheek. With the last thought she knew to be her own, she whispered his name.

"Byakuya... I'm sorry."

* * *

Arriving in the midst of a Hollow raid, Renji jumped in the middle of another Guardian fending off a Menos, his sword trapped between two rows of sharp, vicious teeth. Then Zabimaru knocked the beast to the ground while Snake tore the Hollow's mask off with his fangs, dissolving it into dust.

Renji set the Guardian on his feet and gave him a hearty slap on the back, as well as a piece of advice.

"Oi, you gotta destroy their masks. That's the only way to kill 'em." Bouncing his serrated sword off one shoulder, he eyed the trembling rookie. "You didn't get bit, did you?"

"N-No, Sir-! Fukutaicho!" Though he was still a basket case of nerves.

"Good, coz if you were, we'd have to kill you." Sauntering up to a nearby Hollow twitching in the sand; It still lived even though its arms and legs had been sliced off. Deadened eyes shifted to Renji. Devoid of all thought and consciousness. With one mighty swing of his sword, Renji cleaved through bone and flesh. Mask shattering to pieces, the Hollow dissolved into dust. That was the last. "Nothing personal, just one bite and you become one of 'em."

Looking decidedly greener, the rookie fainted. Renji just shook his head and signaled for Zabimaru to drag the fresh-faced youth back to camp. The Reaper complied with a low growl. Still, there was no dampening the happy mood. All of the Hollows had been wiped out, and as far as they could tell there were no casualties.

Surveying the scene, Byakuya pondered the attack. It was unusual for such a large herd to be out in the middle of nowhere. The Inuzuri Desert's harsh climate and sparse resources being a natural deterrent as Hollows needed to feed on the reiryoku of the Living.

Suddenly Senbonzakura appeared, having returned. His Icicle Bride, Sode no Shirayuki, stood a distance away looking towards the west side of camp. There was something odd about her; Sad. Changed.

"Master, follow me."

Byakuya moved like white lightning, filled with the choking feeling of dread. There was only one reason he could think of to be summoned.

And it was the worst kind.

* * *

_As always, thanks for reading and hope you like it. All comments and feedback are much appreciated. _


End file.
